


He (Was)n't Human

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, tw: sora is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora was alive and had been dead a very long time. Humand and phantom.  A look into the madman’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He (Was)n't Human

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Sora, and I really like what Wizard has been doing with him. So I decided to write this. Idk its weird Sorry

It hurts. It hurts. This gaping wound in his heart. This gaping wound in his mind. He can feel it, so raw and fresh. Ever fresh ever new. Never healing. She said she loved him, but she hadn’t. Oh she hadn’t. No one did. There was no love. Only trickery and pranks and deception. Regret as well. But regret was a human emotion. He was no longer human, and as he thought back he never had been.

Being human was so boring.

So many rules. So many responsibilities. So little fun. So much pain. But he wasn’t human, so he didn’t feel. 

But he did, and he could feel the pain so fresh and new ripping him in two.

He wanted her to love him. He needed her to love him. He needed her to scream and cry and beg. He needed her to want him. No matter how many women with her hair and her dress….none of them filled that hole in his heart. That hole that made him a phantom. After all, every phantom cared too much. They wanted to fill that hole, and by doing so, they wanted others to hurt as they did.

Gremlin didn’t care. Sora didn’t care. Because he wasn’t human.

Why should he care? He was a phantom. He was powerful and crazy. Fun was his middle name now. All tricks and lies and deception. Didn’t the others see? What was life but to make others feel your pain? What was life but a big game of tricks? Why were the others so boring!

Misa was so much fun though! Wouldn’t she be prettier in a mess of white, red, and black?

Did he hate her or did he love her? He wasn’t sure. They were so similiar. Both of them just wanted to hurt him. Both of them betrayed him left and right. They were both so pretty and lovely. But he knew better than to feel or love.

Humans loved and he wasn’t human.

Neither was Misa though! She was such a temptress! Pretty hair. Pretty face. The same demeanor. Never in white, and beyond his reach. She was the only one who could find phantoms after all. Wiseman would never let him claim her. She was too precious.

Red, black, and white. One day he’d make her belong to him.

 

Oh, but it hurt it hurt! Why did he want to make such pretty girls scream and cry? Why did he want to live a life of constant fun and trickery? Was he running from something?

So raw and fresh and always new. He’d remember it and forget it. But it never went away. 

Sora was human.


End file.
